The Seven Deadly Sins
by SmileYouveGotTeeth
Summary: With Amon gone, Korra and her friends return to the city to find General Iroh calling the shots. The group struggles as feelings are exposed, little do they know that this is the smallest of their problems. Will Korra recognize her feelings or will the Avatar be forced to sacrifice love in order to save the city? I own nothing. First fanfic ever, updated frequently. A Korroh Story
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

An eerie calm had descended upon Yue Bay in the days following the fall of Amon, also known as Noatak. The sun was shining and the leaves on the trees fluttered lightly on the breeze, and yet, it seemed as though all was not as it should be. The sky didn't seem as bright, or the air as light as before. The area was tense with anticipation of something, but of what, no one could tell. It just seemed as though something big was going to happen.

It had been nearly two fortnights since that fateful explosion, and still no one had seen hide nor hair of neither the wreckage nor the bodies of the two brothers that had gone down with it. Still no one was quite sure what had even caused it, but the supposed conclusion that had been drawn was a fuel leak or an engine malfunction. There was even some talk of sabotage, but culprits had not (or could not) be found so long as the evidence evaded discovery by city officials. The search parties had all but given up after the first three days of vigorous searching, when finally, a clue was found. Unfortunately, that's all it was, a clue, a word in the sand: "Revenge".


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
Securing the last of their belongings on to the back of Oogi's saddle, Korra turned to see her friends Mako and Bolin emerging through the thick veil of falling snow just around the bend. Today was the day they returned to the city, or what was left of it anyways after the attack of the Equalist movement three weeks ago. The thought of having to rebuild Republic City was scary as she prepared Oogi for the four day journey home. She knew people would be counting on her to restore the balance and rid the city of the remnants of the movement and that she wouldn't have much room for error doing so. Great, she began thinking as her friends approached the large bison strapped high with various traveling cases.

"Hey Korra." Screeched Bolin as he ran past her up on to the large animal's back to claim the first seat in his saddle. "I don't know about either of you but I seriously can't wait to get back home. I miss Pabu so much, he's going to be so mad at me for having to have left him there."

"Uh yeah I guess" replied Mako with a slight shrug as he worked at the snow at his feet with the heel of his boots. "it will feel good to get back to training."

Not wanting to dump her worries on the brothers Korra simply smiled and said "Well at least now that Amon is gone we'll finally be able to listen to the radio in peace."

She saw both brothers turn their figures to face her with a somewhat blank expression plastered on their faces. Bolin was the first to change, "Ha, I hadn't thought of that. That's great! I was getting so sick of all those interruptions."

Mako's response was a little less enthusiastic only yielding a slight grin as the firebender poured himself more fiercely into the small hole he was digging in the ice. Korra could sense that his mind was somewhere other than this conversation but where? _Shouldn't he be happy?_ she thought. Amon was gone, the rest was downhill from here. Unless of course it was something else entirely that was bothering him.

They hadn't talked much since the day she had got her bending back. There had been so much going on, so many people needed her help, so many things to do with such little time. Yue forbid that she actually send some time at home with her own family while in the South Pole. She had thought he understood that being the avatar sometimes meant she had to put her own wants, let alone his wants, aside. And the need for her would be even worse once they got to the city…  
"So what time are we planning on leaving? It's cold out and I don't want to wait out here if I don't have too." Mako said in a stern but inquisitive tone.

"Well it should be soon, we are just waiting for Asami to finish packing up her things and Tenzin to finish saying his goodbyes but he should be back any second now."

"Oh well alright I guess I'll just stay here," he said, leaning his body to rest on the side of the large creature, abandoning the hole he had been diligently digging. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments as he propped his head to lean against Oogi's soft fur. Korra knew she was right, she could see the pain in his eyes. She knew it was the decision that was eating at him, the decision of how to break it to Asami if at all. He would. He had to she thought; he loved her, not Asami, or at least that's what she would tell herself every time the idea came to her mind.

As if by some sixth sense, Korra turned her head towards the path taken my brothers earlier to see a silhouette emerging from the bleak horizon. "Please oh please let it be Tenzin.. The last thing I need right now is to be trapped waiting here with that little she-devil," she mumbled under her breath so that it was inaudible to anyone besides herself. She hadn't meant it entirely, she recognized all the things Asami had been through recently and how bad she needed someone right now, yet she just couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the fact that that person might be the man she loved. Her Mako.

"Hey guys can you help me with some of this stuff?" said Asami as she frantically approach juggling her traveling cases along with a few other bags Korra didn't seem to recognize.

"Sure thing!" hollered Bolin as he hoisted himself over the side of Oogi's saddle, prepared to make a somewhat graceful landing into the loose snow that had been building up around the creature's sides.

Mako holding up the back of his right hand to his brother in attempts to signal him not to jump chimed in "Nah it's good I got this."

Pacing slowly to where Asami stood Mako cracked a slight grin just large enough to kindle Korra's blood to a boil. _Calm down,_ she thought to herself, _it means nothing he's just helping with her bags that's all_. It wasn't until he stopped behind Asami gracefully reaching past her sides to take the luggage obstructing her vision did Korra realize what he was doing. Leaning in slightly she saw him place a small kiss on Asami's cheek and quietly mutter, "I'm glad to be of service." His grin never disappeared from his face he strolled over to Oogi, who, after waiting so long, had fallen asleep. Griping the rear of the saddle, he strung leather bands around the cases with such delicate efficiency as to ensure not to wake the beast that lie asleep below. She had never noticed his hands before, so agile, coarse yet determined. She longed to reach out and touch them, to hold them in her own. To feel his skin against hers, just the thought made her skin tingle. No, she could feel herself falling into his trap, he knew she would be watching his every move if it had anything to do with Asami. She couldn't give him the satisfaction, but more importantly she wouldn't. Having successfully secured the luggage Mako leaped off of the creature landing light on his feet directly in front of Asami. His grin grew larger as he turned to briefly flash Korra a charming smile before returning his attention back to the city-bound heiress.

"Wow, thanks." She replied timidly as she maneuvered her hand to cover the upturned corners of her mouth. "Well aren't you a gentleman?"

Korra couldn't handle this, she had to get away and look for Tenzin; the sooner they left the better. Turning sharply on her heels, Korra bounded around the bend to find her airbending master. As she rounded the corner she nearly ran into him, and would have had it not been for his bright nomadic clothing shining against the colorless surroundings.

"Whoa there, slow down I'm right here!" exclaimed Tenzin who was posed in a stance that fell somewhere between that of airbending and a reflex to protect oneself from and oncoming object. "I had some business I had to take care of before I left, but it looks as if now would be as good a time as any to remind you that patience is a virtue Avatar Korra," he lectured her, smoothing out the ruffles in the sleeves of his attire as he stood prominently before her.

"We've been patient; I was just coming to see if maybe my help would speed things up a bit." Smiling cheek to cheek always worked on him, despite his rough and tough façade he was as soft as the snow falling past their exposed faces. "But if you don't mind, now that you are done and all, could we get going? We are all freezing our butts off just standing around."

"Yes, yes, it is about time that we go we wouldn't want to leave the general waiting for us." Pressing forward Tenzin briskly led their way back up the path to the large bison. Approaching the sleeping animal Tenzin signaled for the passengers to board the creature quietly. Using his thumb and forefinger he secured the bison's eyelid tugging slightly to expose it's eye. Seeing that there was no reaction Tenzin decided that ulterior methods would be needed to wake the sleeping beast. Again using his thumb and forefinger Tenzin flicked the center of the bison's large forehead which again harbored no response. It was not until he climbed to his usual spot between the animal's horns did anyone feel the creatures movement.

_This was it_, she thought, _say goodbye, who knows when I'll get to come back with everything going on in the city recently. Maybe I could just stay a little longer…_ But who was she to kid herself as she heard Tenzin's voice crack over the falling snow.

"Yip-Yip!"

And with that they were off.

The trip thus far had been delightfully uneventful, four days of absolutely nothing is exactly what Korra found she needed to prepare herself for the weeks of work to come once they landed in Republic City. Figuring she would not miss much by choosing to catch up on some sleep, Korra laid her head down on the bed role she had propped against the edge of Oogi's saddle. She didn't like to think much about how far she had trailed behind on her sleep by staying out late fulfilling her avatar duty but with all this free time she couldn't help herself. It wasn't until times like this when she sat still long enough was she able to feel how truly tired she was. Her body ached with every movement though she tried to blame it on the fact she didn't have much space to work with on Oogi's back. Sleep would be good, real good if only she could get her mind to settle down. Just breathe, she told herself, in and out. In and out.

As her body settled down her mind began to wander away from her breathing. Air, she thought, it's everywhere and we all need it. Air. I can bend the air. I can control the air but as for now let's keep it to in and out.

The fact was still new to her; her whole life she had never been able to bend the air but then all of a sudden when she needed it most it suddenly made so much sense.

If only I had known it was that easy I would have mastered it a long time ago she chuckled as she rolled herself onto her side.

Then feeling something touch the back of her neck Korra opened her eyes to see the handsome firebender as he wrapped himself around her. Gripping her hips with one arm while allowing the other to support his weight, Mako leaned his face in slightly to whisper in her ear.

"You know I meant what I said. I love you so much Korra."  
Shocked by both his display of affection and his message Korra sat up quickly only to see that the rest of the passengers, excluding Tenzin, were fast asleep. She took a moment to ensure that Tenzin was preoccupied with his steering enough to not hear their imminent conversation before she replied,

"I just wish you would break it to her already, it's been weeks Mako. Weeks. I waited long enough while the two of you dated right in front of my face, why can't you just tell her the truth so that what we have won't have to wait anymore?" settling back on her bended elbow facing him with her big blue eyes.

"I just…I can't…I don't…don't know what I'm going to do okay? Now can we just stop talking and just live a little while we can." Knocking her off the elbow that had she had been using to prop herself up as he draped himself over her so his torso lie inches from hers. "Let's just not talk, all will be figured out later, as for now…" saying this last portion through an ever expanding grin he lowered his face so that his lips brushed lightly against her own. He was so warm hovering above her, his body heat appealing in the freezing cold she couldn't stop herself from wanting more of him. Slowly she raised her hands to rest on the back of his neck so that the tips of her fingers touched the bare skin just above his collar. His skin was so warm to her touch that she swore he must be running a fever, then again she had always heard it was hotter kissing a firebender she just would have never guessed to take those rumors literally.

"Eh-em" Both turned sharply to see Bolin looking straight at the two lovers intertwined on the opposite side of the saddle, he was holding a fist to his mouth as if in attempts to hold back a laugh. "We uh are getting close, Tenzin shouted for me to wake the two of you so errr yea…"

Both quickly scooted themselves to create a sizable gap between their bodies during the uncomfortable silence that followed this unexpected interruption. _Way to go Korra_, she thought as her eyes shifted to Asami who was now closer to Bolin than anyone else riding the bison. Desperate to justify what she had just put Asami through, Korra began releasing her mental fumes, well she did kind of deserve that after what she did this morning, how inconsiderate. _It was only a matter of time; she had it coming for her because we all know a make-out trumps a little light flirting. It's obvious he's going to choose me and we all know it_. Her mind adrift Korra was oblivious to that at that very moment Tenzin was guiding the large bison over the bulk of the illuminated city.

"I know it's been a long trip home but I hope you don't mind if we make one quick stop before we stop at Air-Temple Island. It won't take long really." Tenzin shouted over the noise of the bustling streets. Just weeks ago these very streets were filled with Equalist supporters and protests but now they were covered in Sato mobiles bound in every direction as if the revolution had taken place years ago. From the sky she could see the whole city laid out beneath her, running itself in the time of night when all sane people would be long asleep.  
Their destination: City Hall.  
It was about time they speak with the General himself.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

Hey guys it's SmileYouveGotTeeth here! So this is my first fanfic story I have ever written so it would mean loads to me if you could write me reviews on what I'm doing. I'm new to this and I really want to hear what you have to say. I'm always open for suggestions and criticism because I just want to get the hang of all this. Alright, so just hit me up on the review board or feel free to message me through my profile. I look forward to hearing from all you LoK fans.

**Chapter 2**  
As Tenzin guided Oogi lower and lower to the ground, people began to notice them. Many townsmen began waving, pointing or even cheering for the one rumored to be able to restore their bending. Careless of who they were actually cheering for, Bolin embraced the watchers with a smile from ear to ear, leaning over the flying behemoth's side and whooping with joy.

"They love us, loooooooveee us!" he shouted back to his companions who greeted his response with amused smiles. A couple of the pedestrians down below started shrieking in excitement when they saw Bolin hanging out over the side. "They love me!"

Mako grinned and replied snidely, "Exactly Bolin, they love you, not the avatar who can fix their  
lives."

Bolin ignored, or simply didn't hear, his brother and continued hollering down at the people as they passed. The streets were much livelier than they were before, probably livelier than they had ever been in fact. Everyone seemed to be filled with the new life of the city now that the terrorist Amon had been defeated. And actually some good had come out of that whole deal, since he had done such a thorough job of dealing with the mobs, albeit in a pretty unjust and unlawful way. So now even the once most dangerous streets of the city were inhabited by all kinds of residents, young and old.

_How were they going to give bending back to everyone? _Bolin wondered, _Could Korra manage to do that? _He had no idea if there was a psychological or physical toll on her in restoring people's powers. None of them knew actually, since there hadn't been many people that Amon had affected in the South Pole, unlike Republic City, where a solid number of people had felt the cold touch of his grip upon their foreheads.

_Would everyone get their bending back, even the members of the Triads? _he thought again. Sure, many of these men were ruthless criminals, but having bending taken away was a punishment far too great for anyone. Bolin shuddered at the thought of no longer being able to earthbend, no longer being able to chuck rocks over his head, to mold the ground to his will. It would be far too painful for him to live without. He remembered the story Korra had told him about Tahno, the leader of the Wolfbats, and how broken he had appeared after his run-in with Amon. He wouldn't wish that onto anyone, not even the worst criminal.

"All right everyone, City Hall is just up ahead!" Tenzin's voice rang out from up on Oogi's head.

Bolin pulled himself back up into the saddle to sit with the rest of the gang. No one was saying anything, yet it seemed quite tense. Mako sat alongside Korra, neither of them saying a word, Asami fixed them both with a glare of, was it concern or anger? He couldn't tell, but as soon as he settled himself down across from Mako and Korra, Asami leaned against him and let out an exasperated sigh from which he could tell how confused and irritated she was. There was good reason for it obviously. She and Mako had been going out for a while now it and here he was cuddling with another woman, and of course of all women he had to choose Korra, whom he'd tried to court soon after meeting. It was all very confusing, but there wasn't much time to think about it at the moment as Oogi turned and glided down in front of the stairs leading up to City Hall.

"Korra, you're going to need to come with me so we can have a word with the general. As for the rest of you, you can come with if you like, or you can just stay here. It makes no difference either way," Tenzin said before leaping off of the bison and gliding to a graceful landing on the steps.

Mako's response was almost immediate, "I'll join you. It'll be nice to stretch the legs or whatever."  
Bolin noted Asami's grunt of disapproval before answering, "I think we'll just stay here. Asami's not feeling well, and I don't mind watching Oogi. We're like best buds. Isn't that right Oogi?" The beast let out a small groan as Bolin scratched his side playfully.

"Alright, whatever you say," replied Tenzin before turning on his heels and heading up the steps. Mako shot Bolin a questioning look before following with Korra as she ascended the stairs to enter the hall.

As soon as the doors closed behind the three, Asami turned her head into Bolin's shoulder and began to weep. Her body shivered uncontrollably as he felt the warm tears begin to fall on his arm. Her black hair flowed out behind her and the moonlight played off of it showing off its seemingly unequivocal radiance. It shimmered with every slight tremble and sob. Even in her sorrow and hopelessness, she was beautiful, and he felt so terrible for her, he could only imagine how painful what Mako was doing to her actually was. She was emotionally broken, and it was easy to tell now as she opened herself up to him and gripped his body as if it were the only thing she could rely on anymore. He readjusted himself so that she was crying into his chest and wrapped his huge arms around her in an attempt to calm her down, to let her know at least that he was here for her.

"It'll be okay," Bolin told her, not quite sure what to say, "Right now is just a confusing time for everyone, he'll come around."

Asami struggled to speak through her tears, but finally managed to choke back the sobs and responded, "What am I doing wrong? No matter what I do or how hard I try, I'll never have what she has: her power. She's the avatar, how could I compete? It's just not fair!"

She broke down into another fit of weeping, burying her face further into Bolin's muscular figure. He pulled her closer and began to stroke her hair. It was so soft, so magnificent in his hand. He found himself wanting to comfort her but at the same time never wanting this moment to end because never again could he picture that they would be so close. Now as she cried in his arms, he could feel each and every tremor that came with. She didn't deserve this. She was right; it wasn't fair. Now he could remember what it was like to be in a similar position as her that fateful night on the balcony. The hurt was unbearable; the main difference had been that he had no one to cry on then, no one who would listen to him. _Well,_ Bolin thought to himself_, At least I can be here for her._

"I know Asami. It's a terrible game that he's playing right now with your heart. I can't even imagine what it must be like for you. Every step you take toward him makes it seem like he's getting further away." Bolin felt tears begin to form in his own eyes now, "When you love someone and they don't seem to love you back, it's one of the worst and most confusing places to be. I wish that I could make it all better for you, that I could smack some sense into my brother and let him know what a catch he's missing out on, but he wouldn't listen. Mako doesn't have any regard for me at all, especially that one night when they kissed…"

Bolin could immediately feel Asami's body tense up at the mention of this. She lifted her head and perked up, interrupting him, "Yes, would you tell me more about that? You mentioned it briefly when we were searching for Korra that one time."

Suddenly Bolin became uneasy, "Well, uh, I don't think I should really…"

"Bolin," Asami said, her voice low, as she stared deep into his eyes, "You can tell me, don't you think I deserve to know? If there's one person I can trust right now it's you." She placed her hand lightly on his chest, "I need you Bolin."

He melted at her touch, giving away all the details of that night. The date he and Korra had gone on, how excited he was to give her the flowers and profess his feelings for her, that biting sting of betrayal he'd felt as he watched their lips embrace. He didn't even pause before telling her about how he'd bawled his eyes out, and why would he? He'd been broken, there was no shame in that. Asami listened to every word he said without exception. He saw the emotions on her face change from hurt to hopelessness to anger, but ever attentive. What really did it though was when she realized when this had all taken place. Sure, she'd known that Mako and Korra had kissed, but she wasn't sure exactly when or where.

"Wait," she said, rage building in her voice, "So you mean to tell me that this all happened a couple days after Mako and I met?"

Now Bolin realized the severity of the information he had just shared with her and his voice shrunk again, "Um, yeah…I guess it kind of did." He let out a nervous laugh, unsure what she would do next.

For a second it seemed as though Asami was going to shake him off, get up, and run up the steps of City Hall to bash Mako's head in, but what she did was far more unpredictable and far more nerve-wracking for Bolin. She took a deep breath and settled back into Bolin's arms, seeming far more relaxed. "Well then," she said quietly as a strange smile spread through her features.  
It seemed as though she were about to say more, but instead she closed her eyes and appeared to drift off to sleep, leaving Bolin confused and slightly terrified. What had he just done? He'd sold out his brother in a moment of weakness and now he might never forgive himself. But then again, maybe Mako did deserve it after treating both of them so poorly: stealing his girl and breaking Asami's heart. The more he thought about it, the more angry he got. Who did Mako think he was? He'd always been so full of himself, never thinking of anyone else. Sure he'd apologized after his kiss with Korra, but that didn't change what he did. Mako had always been like that, asking forgiveness rather than permission. It was about time he met his reckoning and finally paid for what he did.

Finally, after what seemed to Bolin like another hour of just sitting and seething with animosity, Tenzin opened the doors of City Hall and led the way through. He talked with General Iroh as they descended the steps before them. The general looked more magnificent and official than he had ever looked before. His broad, taut figure was outlined perfectly even under his heavy outfit. Dressed now in his military uniform as well as outfitted with a special gown to denote him as a temporary member of the council, Iroh was the obvious center of attention. Tenzin was deep in conversation with him as Korra stared up at the young man in admiration; Mako seemed to cast a suspicious and watchful eye on him, and even those who passed on the street stopped and stared as the general walked down the steps. He was, in all aspects, a royal figure.

"So we'll start to line the people up for rehabilitation just after the street fair," Tenzin's deep voice distinguished itself as they came to a stop at Oogi's side.

"Yes," Bolin recognized the rough voice of the general, "The sooner the better. Everyone can celebrate our victory and your return, and then we can make the announce there."

"Works for me," Tenzin said, landing on Oogi with one swift leap.

Bolin could feel Oogi shifting, an indicator that Korra and Mako were climbing up his side to get in the saddle. Suddenly, once again, he felt like a traitor to his brother and was filled with shame. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep; at least he could avoid the conversation of why Asami was wrapped in his arms for the moment. Neither Mako nor Korra said anything, but he could hear that they'd gotten into the saddle.

"I'll see you in the coming days then. Take care, Tenzin," Iroh said before lowering his voice a bit,  
"Goodbye Avatar Korra."

Bolin could hear his brother mutter something under his breath before Tenzin's familiar "yip yip" and up they went. The peacefulness of flight disguised the intricacy of the situation in which him, Mako, Korra, and Asami were so closely intertwined, and he quickly nodded off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

Thank you all so much for the reviews! Keep it up; I love to hear what you have to say. I hope you enjoy this chapter because it was a bunch of fun to write. Well anyways, enjoy! Don't forget to write a review when you're done though.

**Chapter 3**

"Again!" shouted Tenzin from the bench he had sprawled himself out on just under a nearby tree. Sometimes Korra swore she could see him gazing off in the distance or fiddling with the sleeves of his robes when he was supposed to be critiquing her movements. For a monk who stressed the importance of patience she found him to bear limited resignation, she had only had three days to practice on the island, and he was already losing interest. They had been running these drills for hours now, yet the whole time all Korra could seem to think about was the moment she had discovered her airbending. That thrilling instance when she saw the disbelief in Amon's eyes as she threw him helplessly down amongst the onlookers gathered below. That power was so exciting, so new that the rush of adrenaline had last hours past her duel. She hadn't had any struggle mastering the other three elements but to have finally unlocked this whole new way of fighting that had been so strange to her before was breathtaking.

With one large gust of wind Korra launched herself forward with such speed that she caused Tenzin's robes to ripple despite the distance between them. Maneuvering ever so gracefully she evaded the elements being thrown at her by the benders who had volunteered to help with the day's exercises. Swiftly she sculpted the air with the tips of her fingers into a large horizontal plate levitating slightly above the ground. Fluid with her movements to dodge the onslaught of fire, earth, and water, she swung her creation swiftly around the practice ring knocking out the feet from under her opponents. Setting her feet lightly on the ground just meters away from the fallen benders, Korra extended her arms and released a current through the air that was centered somewhere between the palms of her out turned hands. Limp and helpless, the benders were thrown from the ring, completing yet another of the monk's exercises.

"Boo-yeah!"

She heard the sound of a slow clap approaching from the south; Korra turned her figure to see the young general approaching with a smirk tugging slightly at the corner of his lips.

"Well done Avatar, it looks as if your training is going quite well," Iroh said in his smooth voice inspecting her stance with his amber eyes as he approached the ring. "I'm glad to see that learning new forms comes so easily to you, it's a useful trait in an avatar."

Korra rested her prominent hand on the back of her head, releasing herself from the stance she had been frozen in at the end of the match before replying, "Yeah, I uh guess but that wasn't exactly…"

"What I told you to do," chimed in Tenzin, who had now risen from the bench where he had been sitting. He approached Korra with a serious look on his face, which turned slightly red as he yelled, "I don't see why you have so much trouble following my instructions! For Yue's sake can you listen to me just this once?"

"I err.. was.. experimenting..?" choked Korra, not quite sure how to respond.

Releasing a small sigh, Tenzin allowed his flailing hands to rest on his sides. "I'm sorry that was out of line, I just wish you would listen so that we can go inside and call it a day. You should never end a long day on a bad note."

"Maybe I could help," blurted Iroh, lifting a hand as if to push his way into a conversation not meant for him, "My grandfather always told me as a child that one may have the ability, but it is not until they learn how to harness it that it becomes able to be perfected. My point being I could help with the exercises if you please." Glancing slightly to catch a quick glance of the worn benders struggling to regain balance after being thrown a considerable distance across the training yard, he knew he might regret his decision in the near future. "It would be my honor to assist in the training to the avatar if you should want me to do so. I would be glad to face off against the avatar if it served as a way of allowing her to practice her bending."

Tenzin was concerned by the possible damage that could be done to the avatars morale if she lost a match, even to such a powerful bender, but realizing that this could possibly work to his advantage, he replied, "What a fantastic idea! Don't you agree Korra? How would you like to try out your abilities in a duel with an actual high ranking officer?"

Korra cracked a wicked smirk as she lifted her hands to rest on her now cocked hipbone. "Fantastic, but I hope know I'm not going to go easy on you pretty boy."

"Pretty?" He raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement "I'll have you know that I'm more than just a handsome face. It takes a lot to be at the top of your game, but then again that's not something you'd be familiar with, now would you?" His upper lip rose to expose the smile hiding underneath, this settled Korra as she realized that the young man was only teasing her.

_Hmm so the astound general likes to talk smack?_ she thought as she smiled as well. "Oh well I wouldn't have assumed that something so disappointing was the top of your game, but uh," she shrugged slightly turning so that her back now was to Iroh, with a quick glance over her shoulder she looked into his steamy eyes and muttered sarcastically, "I'll take your word for it."

"Are you going to take that?" uttered Tenzin before he had the time to realize what he was saying. "I mean," he cleared his throat before continuing, "Korra, that is no way to speak to the esteemed General Iroh. He is your elder and a master of both firebending and strategic warfare; you should show him the proper respect." Completely content with the salvaging of his dignity, Tenzin snapped his cape in the wind as to add to the dramatic effect of the already awkward situation.

"It's okay Tenzin, I started this, I can take a little fire if I have too. It looks as if I going to have to prove it to you then Korra." He took a step closer to her as he said this. His face was inches from hers now as he spoke, "But only if you're willing to let me." His breath was hot against his face, and his eyes sparkled as if set aflame by her teasing.

_Looks like this is going to be a little harder then I thought. I have a feeling I'm going to struggle keeping my mind on the match if he keeps looking at me like that. _His eyes stared at her melting her insides with their intensity; she gulped, trying to keep herself from stuttering as she replied, "Bring it on." She hoped he didn't realize how nervous she was; after all he was the head of the United Forces, he had to be real good to have gotten that title so young. But judging by his body language, she assumed he was only doing this to protect his honor as a master and not to take advantage of her inexperience in airbending to show her who was in charge.

"Tenzin, would you be ever so kind as to hold my jacket? You would think that they would make them as to allow movement seeing as they are made for those whose jobs are to fight, but alas." As he slowly unbuttoned his large coat Korra caught glimpses of his athletic torso thru his thin undershirt. "I won't be needing this either if I plan on doing this duel justice." Smiling slightly, his eyes met hers only to be hidden again as he lifted his arms over his head, removing his shirt and exposing his bare chest.

_Now that's just cruel_ she thought, _he's just doing this on purpose. I bet it's because I called him cute... _He was of a powerful build with no need to flex his muscles being as defined as they were. His legs shifted as he turned to hand the monk his clothing, landing his back clearly in her view. His muscular shoulder blades shifted as he extended his arm to hand off the ball of scrunched up garments. Korra shifted her gaze away from the shirtless Iroh. _He's a teacher that's all. He's like Tenzin, exactly like Tenzin, just a teacher and not an incredibly ripped general. _She assured herself, gulping, forcing back all the thoughts flowing through her brain.

"Well then, let's begin," said Tenzin, slowly backing away to return to the bench he had been using earlier that evening, "take your places now." Signaling the starting boxes on either side of the practice ring, Tenzin glanced at Korra, then at Iroh to make sure they were situated properly before beginning.

"On the count of three. One... Two... THREE!" He yelled, his cry almost being drowned out by the rushing of air leaving the ring.

-  
_One's best offense is a strong defense,_ thought Iroh as he advanced into the ring. He shifted his feet as to move himself along its edge not once removing his focus from the young avatar, who seemed to be mirroring his motions. "Coming from both an elder and a general I will respect your state of inexperience by allowing you to make the first move." He examined her face as her jaw hardened; she raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement. This action drew his attention to her eyes which were staring straight at him. They were a shade of blue that was unfamiliar to him. _So captivating_... the young general thought as he shook his head slightly to remind himself of the duel his was currently partaking in. Having spent what seemed like ages engulfed in her stare, he finally heard her response.

"It would be my honor." Crossing her legs she bowed slightly in what he recognized as her attempt to impersonate his composure. Rising from her bow he saw her hands rise to ready themselves in front of her torso. She quickly swiped her hands thru the air in front of her releasing gusts of wind directly at him. With an easily executed maneuver he evaded the attack smiling slightly to stress how truly basic this move was to him.

"My turn," he said, surging forward with both fists clenched in front of him; he directed an explosion of fire at the avatar. She evaded this attack effortlessly as having been taught to in her very first airbending lesson. He responded by releasing himself from this stance which was followed by a mutter, "Good, good. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't wasting my time." Shuffling his feet as he went Iroh began throwing fists though the air releasing sharp stings of fire which forced their way across the ring. Again using her new found bobbing and weaving technique she avoided this skillfully placed shots.

He was impressed, for a person who knew how to bend the element she was being bombarded with she was awful good at sticking to just airbending. Her motions had been fluid and effortless, but he knew he was only getting started. Dropping his arms to his sides he released his fists, wiggling his fingers slightly he formed long whips of fire which he then wrapped his hands around. Her eyes widened as they followed the extents of his bending with her eyes. Swinging his arms forward he cracked the stream of fire on the place the avatar had been standing had she not formed an air pocket to shield herself. Quickly he swung both whips horizontally through the air colliding sharply with the side of her makeshift shield. Having been knocked out of her stance Korra was thrown to the ground where she looked up to behold her opponent. He saw her mouth widen with a grin when their eyes met as he continued to take steps to takes steps toward her. He was slowly extending an arm forward to help up the fallen bender, as was custom to do at the end of a duel in the Fire Nation, when he felt his feet give away underneath him. Continuing her motion of spinning her feet underneath her while resting mostly on her hands, Korra launched herself to be the one now standing.

"You thought you could beat me that easy. Ha!" she exclaimed as she looked down on him. Her chestnut hair draped slightly on the sides of her face where it had fallen out of her ponytail. He saw beads of sweat forming on her forehead just under her hairline, but he couldn't tell if these were caused by fatigue or the fire he had been throwing at her. Seeing that her breath was only slightly harder than it had been before the match, Iroh chuckled slightly.

_You_ _can do better than_ _that,_ he thought, _Are you going to let her get away without even breaking a sweat? _Then grinning, he muttered to himself under his breath, "Let's see how hard we can make her pant_._"

Korra staggered backwards as the air around her erupted into a ribbon of fire. Struggling to regain her footing she saw as the wall of flames deteriorated exposing the now standing general. She could feel a bead of sweat dripping down the bridge of her nose which she quickly wiped away with the back of her hand. Her eyes met his, fixated as if in a trance she peered deep into them. Korra swore that she could see the flames reflecting in his eyes, their brightness only emphasized the intensity of his gaze. She allowed her eyes to trace down his figure to his bare chest which was now raising and sinking steadily. The setting sun cast a shadow over him as she examined his pecks which stood prominently from the rest of him as he flexed his biceps lifting his hands to his sides. Iroh's hands were gripping two fire daggers as he surged in her direction. Instinctively altering her body to avoid his reach, Korra now stood so that her back was pressed against that of the general. She could feel the heat of his skin burning through her clothing. _By Yue_ she thought, _this man is burning up!_

Releasing a sound of frustration he spoke, "You remind me of Aang, he seemed to always use this move on my grandfather." Preoccupied by his raspy voice she didn't seem to notice as he wrapped his foot around the back of her ankle. He pulled his foot back causing Korra to lose her balance, which forced her to thrust both arms forward to steady herself. Seconds later she saw him from the corner of her eye charging at her, fists clenched in a ball of flame. Without due time to react she turned sharply and struck him with an open palm.

Time seemed to stop as Iroh slowly lifted his hand to his face, his eyes plastered with a sense of bewilderment. The only sound he was able to muster was a simple, "Uh well..."

"I..I...I didn't um-"she replied, scrambling desperately for something to say.

Tenzin stood off to the side, mouth agape, completely unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Dinner!" rung Pema's shrill voice through the practice field, "Oh General Iroh, I had no idea you were here. Are you planning on staying for dinner?"

Dropping his hands to his bare sides he replied, "Um that would be great but I would hate to be a burden."

"Oh no, not at all! We would be honored to have such a venerable guest to join our humble family for a meal," she smiled politely, "I'll have the chef prepare you a plate."

They began heading to the dinning hall when Tenzin handed Iroh his wrinkled garments sheepishly saying, "You might want to put these back on."


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

Woah, I'm so sorry that this took a little longer than the other chapters I've been sick and away from my computer. Thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback. This chapter is a little sad, just warning you. It gave me so many feels as I was writing it so bear with me. Just for you fans I sprinkled it with hints of both of Bosami and Korroh so enjoy There is plenty more of that to come so stick with me. See you all soon!

**Chapter 4**

It was the night of the street fair as Mako burst into his room throwing himself through the air and onto his bed. _Maybe if I could just close my eyes, _he thought, _it will only be five minutes. I'll go meet up with Asmai like I said I just need five minutes._ He reached for the pillow; burying his face slightly into it, he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander. _What have I done? I made these plans thinking I would have an answer for her by now and I'm no better off than I was leaving the South Pole. Shit..._He shifted to his side so that he now faced the wall, _Well I was with Asami first, I do owe her that. Plus, Korra blew me off the first time I ever told her my feelings for her. Why do I have to love them both? It's just too hard to decide, erh! _

His mind somewhere else, Mako couldn't hear the sound that the screen door made as it slid open. Instead he saw, through his closed eyelids, the light as it flooded into the dark room.

"I had figured just as much," murmured Asami in a frustrated tone that Mako recognized from their night out patrolling the town as Team Avatar. Sliding the door shut behind her as she advanced further into the room, she continued, "If you're going to invite me somewhere at least have the decency to show up."

"Asami..." he muttered as he rolled onto his opposite side so that he could clearly see the entire room. She was standing in front of the window gazing out at the night sky in which the moon shone brightly. _Crap, how long have I been asleep?_ Mako thought as he scrambled to get out of bed, rubbing his eyes and releasing a yawn in the process. "I'm so sorry I only meant to close my eyes for a moment, I was just so tired, I had such a long day at the factory. I-"

"You know, for a second, I thought when you invited me to meet up with you before the fair, it meant you actually wanted to take me, ME, to be your date," she chuckled sarcastically and when she turned her head to face him, he saw that her eyes were filled with tears. "Silly, right? Why in the world would I have ever thought that?" She turned sharply making a straight shot for the door, stumbling Mako threw himself from his bed he caught her at the elbow preventing her from moving away further. "So now you want to touch me."

"Come on Asami, you have to hear me out. At least give me a chance to defend myself."

"Fine. Now that I've wasted my time looking for you all over the island, what do you have to say so badly?" she said sarcastically as she shook his hand from where it had been gripping her.

"Well first I never meant to fall asleep. It was a long day at the factory, and I guess I fell asleep as soon as I sat down. It's really my bad, I'm so sorry," he lifted his arm to signal to the boots which he had kicked off prior to hopping on his bed earlier that night. They laid haphazardly on the floor with significant distance between the two, one lay by the door and the other next to the dresser in the corner of the room. "I didn't even change for goodness sake!" Signaling to his musty old shirt and apron that he was wearing that were stained with both sweat and some type of oily substance. "We needed to talk, but I guess this will have to suffice."

She looked concerned, raising an eyebrow she replied, "Well I could have just met you at the fair you had to have expected you would be tired having made plans after work. But fine we're talking. What did you want to tell me so bad?" Her tone was loud and her breaths short as if she had just returned from a jog.

"I've been thinking...about us," he replied sheepishly.

"Us? Ha! I didn't this 'us' was anything to you anymore. Why am I all of the sudden something you need to 'think' about again? Don't you have better things to think about, like your girlfriend?" she shouted.

"Asami, you are my girlfriend," said Mako sternly, though he was slightly confused by where this conversation was going. "You hit me with your bike, we went out on a few dates, I lived at your house for a while, maybe you remember. I don't know about you but I was pretty sure that's what you call an exclusive relationship."

Her facial expression grew noticeably sharper as did her tone as she she replied, "Exclusive! As in 'don't kiss other people' exclusive or 'don't kiss other people not including Korra' exclusive? Because I'm a little confused what definition you go by these days."

"I was wrong okay? I shouldn't have led you on like this when I knew I had feelings for Korra." He replied tartly throwing his hands in the air he continued, "I'm a jerk and I admit it, but I can't help the fact I love you both. It kills me to see how much pain I've caused you believe it or not I know that you deserve more than this that's why we needed to talk. "

"You're right, you are a jerk," she blurted stepping closer to him pressing two fingers hard against his chest, "A jerk who pursued a girl and used her to get to the one that he knew already had feelings for him."

Using one of his hands, he swiped her fingers from his chest forcing them back to the place at her sides. Mako replied, "What do you mean? There is no way I could have known that she had feelings for me."

"But you did Mako, she kissed you and you kissed her back that night during the tournament," she paused slightly breaking their eye contact and instead glancing more over to the corner of the room as she continued, "You knew this whole time, yet you continued to chase me so she could watch and so you could feel superior to the both of us. I don't deserve this and you're right by saying that, but I'm just as right when I say that Korra deserves better too."

With that Mako watched Asami storm from the room, leaving the door ajar in her wake. He advanced, stepping out into the hall well enough to see her sliding back the screen to Bolin's room. He saw as his brother emerged to comfort the now crying girl. Bolin slowly lifted his head in his brother's direction, and their eyes met for an instance before the glance was obstructed by Asami, who was now being aided inside by the earthbender.

_Well played Bolin, well played, _Mako thought to himself, _Looks like I'm off to the fair alone then._ Slamming the sliding screen shut on his way through, Mako retreated back into his room to begin preparing himself to go to the general's street fair.

Music filled the air and colors littered the buildings; the city had fully prepared for this fair. It had been awhile since anyone had anything to really celebrate here in the city, so people were really going all out. Banners of all the elements hung from nearly every window, finished with a decorative gold trim or adorned with ornaments. There were different kinds of music playing at every corner, from the ragged bands of street people with their buckets and paddles, to the more ornate stylings of professional musicians and their fancy string instruments. Foods from all nations were being cooked along the sidewalks as well. A popular cart with old Earth Kingdom garnishing sold tea and cakes next to a cart with a Water Tribe insignia selling seafood of various sorts. Yes, everyone was abuzz with excitement, everyone, that is, except for Mako.

Head hung low after the preceding events of the night, the lone firebender made his way through the crowd, headed for city hall. He'd flown over on Oogi with Tenzin and his family, who were now wandering independent of him around the festivities. Pema had been able to tell that something was wrong and asked him if he was all right. At that moment, he'd wanted to tell her about everything that had happened, from kissing Korra at the tournament all the way up to the breakup between him and Asami. He needed someone to vent to, someone that he dump everything on, but he just couldn't. Maybe it was because of the ever present airbender children that were listening in on them, or maybe because he just didn't want to speak to anyone at all right now, but Mako had stayed silent at the question, brooding by himself.

So now he was headed to city hall to find Korra. Mako had no idea what he would even say to her. _Should I tell her what I did and tell her again that I love her?_ he thought, completely unsure of himself,_ Should I keep her in the dark for the moment? What if she's already changed her mind about me?_

But then again, how could she? Korra had been attracted to Mako since the first day they'd met, and he'd known it. It's not like that would just change all of the sudden; they were meant to be together. When they kissed in the Southern Water Tribe had been the most passionate and real thing that he'd ever felt, so he knew there was no way she could resist him.

Mako got to the plaza of the city hall just in time to hear the voice of General Iroh boom out from overhead, "If you'd all listen up, there's something that we would like to announce!"

People gathered around, crowding Mako's path and obstructing his vision. He managed to catch a brief glimpse of Korra and his stomach sank. This was the real deal, all or nothing. If she turned him down now, there would be no turning back. There were no more excuses for why they couldn't be together, no more emotional Bolin or dramatic Asami blocking the way, so he'd get a real answer this time.

"Well hey there sparky," Mako heard a familiar dark voice from his right, "Long time no see."

Turning quickly, he saw Tahno, former member of the Wolfbats, smiling strangely at him. He replied, "What is it Tahno? Come here to gloat about something or other? That seems to be all you're good at now." Mako smirked, making a small but biting hint at the fact that he could no longer bend. Sure it was mean, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now.

Catching Mako's cruel attempt at an insult, Tahno kept his composure and responded, "Oh but you're misinformed, I have it on good authority that we'll all be restored. Then perhaps you and I can have a little rematch, eh? What do you say to that tough guy?"

"I'll say we'll finally be on equal ground. We'll both have our bending, but this time you won't be able to pay anyone off to get things to go your way," Mako shot back.

Tahno smiled and turned away from him to face the steps, where General Iroh was standing. "If that's how you want to justify yourself, then you go ahead. But you'll have your day soon enough."

Iroh cleared his throat over the loudspeaker before continuing, "It's been a few weeks' time since the fall of the Equalists, and I'm sure you all have many questions. These will all be answered in due time, but for now we would like to address one big one in particular," he paused, motioning for Korra to join him up on the steps. "For all of you benders who were made unable to bend due to the bloodbending of the ruthless terrorist Amon, have no fear. We have found a cure." At this, he put his arm around Korra, who had now joined him up on the stage. Mako was instantly filled with jealousy and doubt and looked away quickly. "Our brave, young avatar has discovered the power to restore bending, thanks to the spirits of old. So starting tomorrow, we will begin the process to restore your bending one by one."

A wild cheer went up through the crowd. People cried in joy and hugged one another. A nearby vendor took advantage of the situation and loosed a string of fireworks into the air, which exploded into a festive shower of sparks and crackles. Throughout all the commotion, Mako couldn't take his eyes off of the two standing on stage, who were now staring at each other in admiration. Finally, he'd decided that he'd had enough and turned to leave.

"What's the problem pretty boy?" Tahno's smooth and disconcerting voice slapped Mako from behind like a wave, filling him with rage, "Can't handle the celebrations?"  
Mako turned back to face him, lashing out with a clenched fist and striking Tahno with a glancing blow to the cheek.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted.

No one else seemed to notice what had happened, being so wrapped up in the joy of the occasion. Tahno fell to the ground, shocked at how quickly things had escalated. Seeing the look of confusion spreading on the former waterbender's face, Mako backed away and then ran off through the crowd, heading away from the enormous cluster of people that had amassed at city hall. Not looking where he was going, he ran headlong into someone, knocking them both off their feet.

"Watch where you're-" came the voice of the girl he had just barreled through, "Oh my gosh, you're Mako of the Fire Ferrets, right? I'm like your biggest fan!"

He glanced up to see a girl about his age, perhaps a bit younger. She was short and had a quirky kind of atmosphere about her, but cute nonetheless. "Uh yeah, I am. Sorry, I wasn't watching at all where I was going," Mako said hesitantly, making his way over to the girl to help her pick up her scrolls and souvenirs that she'd most likely gathered that night at the fair.

"Oh, no no no," she snapped back, "It's completely my fault. Did I hurt you? Wait, of course not, look who I'm talking to. This is so cool! I'm Yumi by the way."  
This girl was crazy, but Mako had never met someone so excited to meet him before, so he extended his arm out to her to help her up, "Nice to meet you. Really sorry about this, I should be…"

"Can I have your autograph?" Yumi blurted out, grabbing a scroll she'd gotten on firebending and thrusting it towards him. When he looked a bit taken aback, her face drooped a bit, realizing that she may have been too pushy, "I'm sorry. You're probably tired of this kind of thing, always getting recognized on the street and stuff. I'll be going then. It was nice meeting you Mako."

Suddenly feeling sorry for this girl Mako extended his arm to stop her from leaving. She wasn't overly obnoxious or anything, just star struck is all. This was still new to the young bender seeing that only now he was reaching the point in his career in which people had his success to tie his face too. He reached out and touched her on the shoulder, "Actually, it doesn't happen as much as you might think. How about instead of an autograph, I give you a tour of the pro-bending arena?"

Yumi's face was one of pure ecstasy as she turned around, tears of joy even forming at her eyes, "You have no idea what that would mean to me! This is the greatest night of my life."  
Mako chuckled and put his arm around her, "Well I'm flattered; let's get going shall we? Right this way."


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**

*Wipes sweat from forehead* Wow this one is a long one, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you so much for all the reviews, keep it up! Remember it's only through your reviews that I am able to know what you guys are thinking. Anyways I'm going to keep this note short so you can dive right into this nice long Korroh-filled chapter. See you guys all soon!

**Chapter 5**

_Now where did Mako go?_ Korra thought to herself as she descended the steps of the stage where she, alongside the general, had made the announcement of her ability to restore bending. _I looked away for one second and then he was gone. Why was he hanging out with Tahno anyways?_ Her mind moved as fast as the hands of the musicians who were playing a song of jubilee as the crowd celebrated, bringing a new life to the already festive street fair. Children ran through the crowd past Korra dressed in costumes of all colors, one of which was wearing watertribe attire similar to her own. The young girl's hair was pulled back into the three ponytails Korra knew so well; Korra observed as the teenager caught sight of her.

"Can I please have your autograph Avatar Korra?" the girl stammered as she scrambled in her pockets to find something to write with, "I'm such a big fan and it would mean so much to me if you would sign my arm or face or anything really,

"Um yeah sure. Do you have a pen or something I could write with? I'd be happy too." She replied, examining her own pockets for a brief moment before returning her gaze to the child. _I should really start keeping a pen on me_ she thought, _I mean it is part of my avatar duty to be prepared for anything_.

"Oh crud, had one a second ago..." Dropping to her knees, the girl's search for her lost pen became more frantic. Her fingers felt through the grooves between the cobblestones as she muttered, "I'm so sorry; it has to be around here somewhere."

"No worries, I have one," rang a loud voice from behind where Korra had been standing. Looking back she could see Iroh as he made his way through the billowing crowd to where she stood slightly bent over the little girl fingering through the stones. He fiddled through his pockets, withdrawing a pen along with a coin pouch and various other crumpled papers that he quickly stuffed back away. "Here you go," he said extending an arm to help the girl up from her frantic position in front of Korra's feet, he handed the child the pen smiling slightly.

"Why th..thank you so much General," she stammered looking suddenly more nervous than she had been seconds before. Turning her head sharply she looked at Korra with big green eyes while moving her extended arm to her offer the waterbender the pen. Taking the pen from the girl, she smiled and gripped the child's forearm to sign her large swirly signature in one swift motion. Having forgot the owner of the pen she offered it back to the girl who now was looking questioningly at Iroh, her arm still in Korra's grip.

"You can keep it," he replied playfully, allowing a full-fledged smile to show on his face. Yanking her arm from Korra the girl seized the pen with both hands and exclaimed "Oh my goodness thank you! This is the best present I have ever gotten!" With this she ran off into the crowd disappearing into the activity and colors of the night.

"Well that was weird." Said Korra as she stared blankly at where she had lost sight of her impersonator.

"People never cease to surprise me," Iroh replied, chuckling quietly. He placed one hand on the back of his head and looked at the confused Korra before continuing. "I know, being royalty and all, that sometimes people do some weird things to see you."

"Like how weird?" she turned to look at him to see him signal that they should walk together. Agreeing she stepped forward and he followed releasing his hand from the back of his head and allowing it to join the other which was forced deep into the pocket of his coat.

"Once I had a girl crawl in my bedroom window for example. I have no idea how she got in the palace let alone past the guards but I had a feeling she had climbed her way up seeing as she was covered in leaves," he said, laughing as he reminisced on the odd situation that had actually happened not too long ago.

"You're kidding me," Korra replied before releasing a laugh as she turned to glance at Iroh, who was now paying a street vendor for a small bag of fire flakes he was holding

"No, it honestly happened," he said, stepping away from the vendor and continuing down the street they were on. He shifted his head back to their destination further down the street and continued "She was insane I had only been home for a matter of minutes and- there she was jousting herself through my window."

"What did you do?" she continued to stare at Iroh as he glided down the street looking at the festivities all around them as they seemed to fly by.

"Ha! What any sensible prince would, I gave her the shirt I was holding when she so abruptly arrived and sent her on her merry way. Not going to lie or anything but it was probably the best day of her life though it was easily the weirdest in mine." He turned his head playfully to her shrugging his shoulders slightly before stuffing a handful of fire flakes into his mouth.

"You gave her your shirt...?" she said slightly confused, this didn't seem like something a person like him would do. He had lowered his hand now from his face and hid them back into his coat turning himself so that he only partial faced her.

Swallowing quickly he responded, "Well yeah, I couldn't even imagine the dedication it would take to climb that tree. It's not even like my room is on the second floor, it's on the fourth. She climbed four stories just to-"

"To see you, shirtless," Korra pointed out, teasing him slightly with her tone

"What can I say? She got lucky," he chuckled, pulling his hands from his pockets which he used to emphasis the sarcasm in his voice. His face was bright in a sense that you wouldn't have expected him to be the same man who had sailed into town on business just weeks prior. The life of the fair bustling around Korra could see Iroh as he glided across the cobblestones without a care in the world. "It's not like you see a great general prancing around half-naked every day of the week."

"Is that so?" she replied sarcastically laughing as their eyes meet once again. She saw as the playfulness that they had shone with ever since they had announced the good news on stage changed to a shade of intense gold.

"I was wondering if you would want to go out for some tea and get out of all this commotion," he inquired, never breaking eye contact with her. "It will be nice to leave here for a while and get away, don't you agree?"

"Yeah that would be great," she croaked with a little more enthusiasm than she had intended. Settling herself despite her excitement she continued, "You don't think it would look bad for you to leave your own party though?"

"Nah." He said swiping a hand through the air in front of them "Look at them, I doubt they will even notice I'm gone." They both could see as the people paraded around the streets walking past them not even noticing due to their preoccupied state of mind. The streets were bustling, the music was playing, the aroma of food saturated the air as the two stood still taking it all in for a brief moment. Korra thought to herself for a moment, _It's Mako's own fault for him having run off like that. Plus, I can't waste a night like this all alone..._

Shaking herself back into reality she turned to face the general and spoke, "Well then what did you have in mind?"

He turned his head breaking himself out of the night's trance, "I know this great little place not far from here," he said smiling as he wrapped a hand to fit in the small of her back guiding her down a back alley, "It's just right up here."

Iroh found his hands to be shaking as he reached for the door of the small tea shop he was now escorting Korra into. _Calm down Iroh_ he thought, _This is just two friends out for a good time nothing to get excited over. _Focusing now on his breathing he slid the door open for the Avatar "After you," he said bowing slightly, allowing Korra to step into the shop ahead of him. He followed closely behind sliding the door shut on his way through. "This is my favorite place in all of Republic City. I come here each time we dock to grab a quick cup of tea made right, which can be so hard to find now a days."

He looked at her back, which was facing him, so smooth through the back of her shirt. Her motions were delicate as she turned to face him. He hadn't time to say anything else before a small old man burst from the back room of the shop followed by the sound of crashing pans in his wake.

"Iroh! It is great to see you again! I was beginning to wonder if you were planning on making an appearance anytime soon. We have missed you since you came last!" exclaimed the old man who had thrown his hands into the air above him to celebrate this surprise visit from the general.

"Longwei, you know me too well, always stuck in the same old routine," Iroh replied his face brightening with the sight of his old friend. "This time it's a little different, I need a table for two."

"Ooo you wouldn't say?" Longwei replied clapping his hands together in front of him shifting his vision to Korra who he had failed to realize even though she stood directly in between the two men. "And who shall this lucky lady be? You know he has been coming here ever since he was a little child. He used to come in with his grandfather when he was so small and get into pretty much everythin-"

With a slight cough Iroh interrupted the man as to prevent him from revealing anything to embarrassing about himself. He lifted his hand directing the man's attention to Korra "Longwei this is Republic City's own Avatar Korra."

The old man stood helplessly for a second before moving, even then did it only consist of his head shifting as he looked back and forth from the two standing in front of him. "You mean to tell me that you brought THE Avatar into my shop without so much as a warning? Shame on you little turtleduck"

"I would like you to know-"blurted Iroh, throwing a hand in the air to stop the old man from continuing. This motion was ignored by Longwei as he turned to face Kora

"He'll always be a turtleduck to me whether he likes it or not. Now with that covered, welcome Avatar Korra it really is such a pleasure to meet you. I have heard of all your great achievements through the general here, you sound as if you are quite the capable young avatar. I know Iroh thinks very highly of you by the way he speaks of you."

"Longwei-"

"Shush up now, no need to speak. I already know what you want, and your normal booth is open so you can seat yourselves."

"Thank you so much for your kindness," said Korra. She found it funny how the old man spoke to the general despite his position.

"It is my pleasure. But now I must go start making the tea I will be back shortly." The old man bowed and retreated to the door he had thrown open moments before. Iroh was rubbing the bridge of his nose slightly embarrassed by Longwei calling him by his childhood nickname.

Looking up he saw Korra, who again turned to face him a large smile on her face as she spoke, "I like him, he's got spunk."

"That he does, he's a good friend of my grandfather's. We used to come here a lot when we were in town. I've kept the tradition going even though I usually come by myself nowadays. It's a small place, but that's why it's been untouched by the evolution of the city," he said chuckling slightly as he dropped his hand from his face to his side.

"It's cute, though I wouldn't have expected a hot-shot general like yourself to care much for fine tea in the first place," she said as Iroh escorted her to his booth in the furthest corner of the shop. After Korra was seated Iroh took his place on the opposing side of the table. He looked at her as she allowed her eyes to examine the menus that had been lying on the table. Her hair was mostly down at her sides except for a few braids that stood framing her face, He had never noticed how long her hair was before as it hung well below her shoulders. Her eyes, as bright as ever were scavenging the menu as he allowed himself to examine her clothing. She was wearing a tight blue shirt bearing the watertribe insignia whose sleeves stopped short exposing her arms. The neckline of her attire was low and adorned with small shells which reminded him of those he used to find at the white sandy beaches at his summer home on Ember Island. Retracting his eyes from their questionable location he gulped and maneuvered his head to look around the shop. It had a few customers scattered amongst its tables, far more than he had expected at this time of night.

"A batch made just for you, General Iroh," Said the old man as he burst again through the door of the shop knowing already where they had taken their seats. He placed the small teapot on the edge of the table and continued "Can I get you anything else before I leave?"

"No, we are great, thank you," Korra replied with a smile. Before Iroh had the time to even open his mouth she handed him the menus. The small man bowed and scurried back into the kitchen and again they could hear the crashing of pots and pans.

He reached forward gripping the teapot emptying it into the two teacups that were lying on the table in front of him. He smiled as he handed her the first cup their eyes meeting through the steam rising off of the hot liquid. "I hope you like it, jasmine tea has always been my favorite."  
**-**  
_Breathe_, Korra thought to herself as she felt Iroh's arm wrap around her to lead her down the street to the dock at which a ferry was waiting for them. _He's just walking you home, the respectable thing to do at this time of night. _Sparks ran up her spine with the touch of his hand on her bare shoulder. The two were still far enough up the street that the ferryboat captain had not yet seen them approaching, they still had enough time to duck into a back alley without causing any too much scandal though the mere thought sent tingles to her extremities.

His hands were warm against her skin, She wanted to grab them to hold them in her own and feel their warmth. _That would be highly inappropriate,_ she heard Tenzin's voice ring through her thoughts even though she wasn't one to follow his rules. She could see Iroh from the corner of her eye smiling as he walked with her down the deserted street.

The night had been spectacular, between the street fair and her tea with Iroh afterwards Korra found herself in a state of bliss. They had lingered a long while after their tea had been finished talking about the far off lands that his work carried him to and the things she had time to experience in the city. Their conversation had flowed so easily that neither of them noticed as the hours flew by. Now as they walked through the city their pace began to grow slower as signs of the morning began peaking over the horizon.

"I had a really great time tonight," she said sweetly, glancing over her shoulder at the general who had paused in the middle of the street.

"It's not over just yet," replied Iroh blatantly.

"What do you me-" she began to say as she was cut off by the sweet taste of his lips pressed against hers. His hands found their way to her hips where they gripped her securely, forcing her to press herself against him. Her hands shifted from the sides of his face to the back of his neck as she responded holding him in a tight embrace. She wanted him never to stop, to never let go of her the way he was. His fingers laced their way through her hair now as he tilted her head back slightly as he slowly drew his mouth away from hers.

His mouth centimeters from hers he whispered, "You forgot the goodnight kiss."

What remained of the night went by in a daze. Korra wandered through the hallways of the air temple humming like a lunatic. As she'd walked in, Tenzin yelled something about responsibility and "this time of night", but she didn't care in the slightest. Of course she wouldn't tell him what had happened, even if it might provide some explanation as to why she was so late coming home. He would either be furious, dumbstruck, or some combination of the two. Whatever the case, she'd decided not to tell him, and instead brushed past him in her stupor and made her way to bed, where she hoped to drift off into sweet dreams of her and the general.

"You may have disrupted my plans, but trust it won't happen again," came the cold voice that had haunted her so many times, only it was raspier, less darkly soothing now.

Korra tried to move, but found herself restrained. She realized that she was held fast to a chair, restricting any movement whatsoever. Trying to speak, she opened her mouth in a silent scream of desperation, but no sound came out.

"No one is coming for you here. You are helpless before me and my awesome might," said the voice. A figure stepped out of the darkness to reveal its owner, Amon. He wasn't wearing a mask, but besides that, Korra could barely make out anything about him. It was Amon, but at the same time, his face was blurry, almost as if she just had trouble seeing. A dark chuckle emanated from the figure as Korra was lifted off the chair and thrown face first to the floor, where she was forced to lie motionless under the horrible spell of bloodbending. She now realized that she hadn't been restrained to the chair by any actual physical bonds.

"You will give yourself to me. You will feel the hurt, the humiliation, that I felt," the blurry version of Amon said as he took a couple steps to stand directly over her. Korra realized that he was right; she was completely helpless. No matter what he was to do, she could not break free of his trap. He then proceeded to bend down and whisper into her ear, "I will have what is mine."

At that moment, a bang and a bright flash of light filled the air and Korra could feel that she was in control of her body now. A howl of pain soon followed, and as she looked up, Korra could see Amon jumping into the water, clutching his face with both hands. She turned to see what had saved her to find the silhouette of General Iroh standing in the doorway.

"Where are we?" she asked him quickly.

"That's not important," came the general's voice, "But you have to get out!"

Korra awoke with a start, breathing heavily and sweating furiously. She immediately patted herself down to make sure she was all right. Everything was in check; now to figure out what that dream meant.


End file.
